Pacifica Gets Rejected
by MrSparkz
Summary: Pacifica gets all sexy for Dipper when he's at her place because their parents are at the same conference, Dipper rejects her to which Pacifica starts yelling, its pretty funny -ONESHOT- Sexual Themes...


Pacifica Northwest stood in front of her mirror brushing her long curly yellow hair. Her parents were away on yet another business trip. It wasn't much of a surprise to her since they always left her alone, but this time was different. They were going away for a whole two months, and so were Dipper's parents. It appeared that both of their parents were going to the same conference in Luxembourg.

So the couple decided to move Dipper into Northwest Manor for a while and leave Mabel to have the house all by herself. Pacifica was so excited to have her boyfriend here to spend time with her, and to celebrate she was planing on having a very special night with him.

"I'm about to get some." Pacifica sang as she applied pink lip gloss to her lips.

She put the lip gloss away and looked herself over one last time, she was wearing a black see through nightie with a matching bra and underwear, It was extra short and showed all her cleavage, just the way she liked it, and hopefully Dippy would like it too.

She peeked her head out of the bathroom and spotted Dipper sitting on her bed playing with his new Windows 10 laptop. She walked out of the bathroom and knelt down in front of him. He glanced up at her and then looked back down at his laptop. She was was a bit annoyed that he annoyed her, but she shook it off and continued her mission. She then went near his side as her breasts pressed up against his arms,.

"Hey Dippy. Whatcha doing?" She asked sweetly.

Dipper looked up from his laptop again and raised an eyebrow. Ever since he got here a few hours ago, he noticed Pacifica has been acting strange. She had been sneaking around the mansion trying to avoid him; she locked herself in the bathroom for an hour, and now she finally wants to talk to him all dressed up in her sexiest nightgown. It wasn't hard to piece two and two together. It was very obvious she wanted something from him, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Just playing some games..." he replied uninterested.

Pacifica grinned. This was her chance to comeback with something so seductive that he would have no choice but to give in to her ultimate sexiness.

"Well, wouldn't you rather play with me instead?" She purred as she was slowly removing her right strap.

Dipper continued to play his game. He had two choices here. One, he could go along with this little scheme which would lead to getting intimate with his girlfriend, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He did enjoy having that kind of 'fun' with her. Or, he could really have some fun and mess with her a bit. He was leaning toward the second choice.

"Hmm, sorry babe. But not really..." he replied without looking up. "I think I'll have more fun playing this..."

As soon as Pacifica heard those words come out of Dipper's mouth, her face automatically turned sour. She couldn't believe that he said that to he said that to her. And to make things worse, she could see Dipper biting his lips trying to hold in his laughter. Her face began to turn red with anger until she finally burst.

"GO TO HELL DIPPER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She climbed off the bed and headed towards the bedroom door. "I spent one damn hour trying to look sexy for you! Ugh, you are such an asshole!"

Dipper was still sitting on the bed laughing his ass off. "The look on your face was priceless!"

Pacifica turned around with her breasts bouncing, she glared at him one last time before she slammed the door as hard as she could.

Dipper finished laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. He figured he should go apologize to Pacifica now; she was the type of girl to hold a deadly grudge. If he didn't try to fix this soon, she would probably end up hating him forever... or come up with a revenge plot that might lead to his death. Yeah, he had to go fix this now. He got off the bed and went to go find her.

A moment later, he found her in her own private living room sulking on the floor, facing away from him, he stood in the doorway and looked down at her.

"Princess..." he called out.

She didn't reply to him, she just crossed her arms and pouted.

"Pacifica, you know I didn't mean it... it was only a joke..."

She grunted loudly.

"Oh c'mon Pacify... I want to apologize to you."

Pacifica quickly turned around to face him. "What?!"

Dipper paused for a moment before he buried his head in his hands and started laughing again.

"Oh my god..." he paused to laugh. "C-can we just start over? I-I need to start over."

Pacifica was getting angry once more. "WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

"Y-you're making that face again!"

Pacifica looked into a nearby mirror. She didn't realize she was still making that hideous face.

"STOP LUAGHING AT ME! I CAN'T HELP BUT TO MAKE THIS STUPID FACE! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

Dipper ignored her and continued laughing hysterically. He was laughing so hard that it eventaully drove him to the ground.

"Y-you know what, Dipper!? I hate you!" Pacifica yelled. "You always try to pull these jokes on me! Well, I'm tired of it! I mean, whats wrong with you! I literally have the perfect tits and ass; you should be on the floor licking my sexy thighs begging me for sex! Who wouldn't want to tap this! I'm 1000 out of 10 on the rector scale of sexiness! Are you crazy!? You know, you would still be a virgin loser if it wasn't for me! You should be thanking me! Thanking me by giving me the D because I deserve it!"

"Wait, did you say something, I didn't catch that?" Dipper said as he got up from the floor, wiping his tears once gain.

Pacifica glared at him, her eyes were flashing red, "I am so out of here!"

She stormed off to the front door and was about to get her jacket, but then she froze.

"Wait a second... THIS IS MY DAMN MANSION!"

"Princess, do we really have to do this?" Dipper asked.

"Yes! I hate you so much! I want you to leave and never come back, Dipper Pines!"

Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "Fine... if that's what you want me to do..."

"Wait, you're actually okay with- I mean, DAMN RIGHT! NOW GO!"

He walked toward the front door and put on his jacket. "I guess I'll come back and get my stuff later..."

"No you won't because I'm throwing it all in the damn fire!" Pacifica replied.

"Fine, I don't mind that..."

Before leaving, he turned around and wrapped his arms around her, the see through fabric felt so soft in his hands, he kissed Pacifica on the forehead. "I'll see you later babe..."

Pacifica blushed slightly and was starting to feel sorry for kicking Dipper out, but then she shook it off and rubbed her forehead clean of his 'disgusting kiss'.

"No you will not! And don't kiss me with that mouth of yours!"

Dipper closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Pacifica all by herself. He continued to walk down the driveway, waiting for the queue.

"3... 2... 1..." he counted down in his head.

Pacifica opened the front door. "Dipper, get your ass back in here!" she called out.

A few movements later, Dipper was back inside while Pacifica was facing away from him.

"What's wrong, Princess? I thought you wanted me to leave? You really should make up your mind."

Pacifica crossed her arms. "You know I don't like being here alone... she whispered.

He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Yeah, I know. That's why I knew you'll call me back..."

Pacifica didn't reply to him, she just stood silently.

"Listen Pacifica, I'm really sorry about laughing at you. I mean, you can't really can't blame me... you're really sexy and fun to play around with.

Pacifica smiled a little "Well, I am fun to play around with, and I sure am sexy..."

"Yup," Dipper replied. "And I'm sorry about the joke... We can go upstairs and I can make it up to you... if you know what I mean."

Pacifica crossed her arms and made a cute pout. "I don't know Dippy, all that yelling really put me out of the mood..."

He leaned down and passionately kissed her on the side on her neck.

"Oh my..." She sighed. "Dammit Dipper, you know neck kisses are my weakness..."

She turned around and looked at him. "Alright, but I'm technically still mad at you. So if you want me to really forgive you, this better be amazing..."

Dipper grinned and began to teasingly lift up her see through nightie causing her to shudder.

"I think I can do that..."

Dipper carried his Princess upstairs to her bedroom, and she finnaly got the D like she always wanted. And Dipper got lad by his sexy girlfriend. Everyone won. Sexy time for all. Thank to lord, hallujah.

The End.


End file.
